


Unspoken Attachment

by OKDeanna



Series: TW Drabbles, Ficlets, & Assorted One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKDeanna/pseuds/OKDeanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't get Lydia out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Attachment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikesredqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/gifts).



> Timeline: Sometime after Season 3b  
> For: spikesredqueen who asked for Scott/Lydia, rose petals, and post season one (sometime after the make out session)

**Unspoken Attachment**

Whenever Scott McCall thought about Lydia Martin, he always thought of rose petals and lavender, soft lips and hungry hands. He'd been out of his mind the day he'd kissed her at school, but in those few seconds of insanity, he'd wanted her. At the time, he'd convinced himself he'd done it to piss Stiles and Jackson off, and maybe make Allison jealous. Now though, he had to wonder if that were really true.

Last night after he got home from the pack meeting, her voice had still been in his head, floating to him on a whisper, breezing by like from a dream. Part of him half expected to hear her scream, but she hadn't, and so he wasn't quite sure what to do, or how to feel. 

Scott wanted to deny he felt anything for Lydia, mostly because Stiles would never forgive him for it. Yet, the feelings echoed within him, a deep, worrying call that he knew someday he might have to answer. He just prayed someday didn't come anytime soon, or before Stiles figured out his feelings for a certain former alpha weren't as one-sided as he thought them to be.

***FIN***


End file.
